


Serait-ce la fin ?

by Alexeau



Category: Aledward
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexeau/pseuds/Alexeau
Relationships: Alexia & Edward





	Serait-ce la fin ?

Nous sommes le début de la soirée à Londres, c’est à cette soirée qu’Alexia se prépare pour sortir avec Edward comme convenu.

Elle sort de la salle de bain en partant en direction du miroir de sa chambre. Elle était habillée d’une robe courte noire et les cheveux attachés en laissant tomber une mèche de cheveux de chaque côté. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sentait magnifique derrière son reflet à admirer sa tenue pour cette soirée.

A cet instant, son reflet change de forme transformant un brouillard flou en un autre reflet, qui n’est que Exalia, son alter-égo avec qui elle est présente dans tous ses faits et geste. Elle admira sa tenue occasionnelle en lui disant :

« Tu m’as l’air bien élégante dis donc, comment se fait-il que tu sois habillé comme ça ? » Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin devant sa belle apparence.

« Je sors ce soir avec Edward ! Je vais passer la soirée à ses côtés pour se rapprocher de lui. Je suis tellement heureuse ! »

Pendant que Alexia lui parlait, Exalia n’arrivait pas à croire ce qu’elle venait d’entendre. La relation entre elle et Ed ne deviennent plus une échappatoire pour Exalia qui a peur d’être délaissé, ignoré ou même oublier dans sa conscience.

(« Edward ! Non, je n’y crois pas ! Comment peut-il être toujours intéressé par elle ! Il n’est pas question qu’il se rapproche encore plus ! »)

« Oh ! Vraiment... Attend, je viens d’y penser, on devait faire quelque chose à cette heure-ci … »

« Hum ? Quoi exactement ? »

« Euh…Eh bien…on…On devait…Je devais être de sortie ce soir, je m’en souviens !

« Euh… Non…Non je ne crois pas qu’on s’est dit ça ? »

« Bon j’y vais, Salut ! »

« Attend ! Tu y as pensé à ce qui se passera là-bas, et si c’était une blague pour t’humilier ou un piège pour avoir plus de facilité à s’attaquer à toi. Et qui dit que vous serez vraiment seuls… » Dit-elle en tentant de la faire culpabiliser.

« Arrête ! Ça se passera pas comme ça, ne t’inquiète pas. » Dit-elle d’un ton calme et agacez

« TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ! JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU Y AILLES, OK ! Je veux que tu me laisse sortir et être tranquille ensemble… »

« Non. »

« …QUOI ?! »

« NON ! Tu n’es pas celle qui dirige MA VIE, c’est clair ! Maintenant il faut que je parte le rejoindre, il finira par perdre patience »

A ses mots, Alexia quitta la chambre pour partir de la maison en laissant Exalia, choqué et en rage par cette rebellons, décida de faire tout son possible pour lui faire perdre le contrôle et la faire souffrir.

Sur le chemin du point de rendez-vous, Alexia arriva en courant pour retrouver Edward vers une ruelle assez sombre, attendant patiemment son arrivé.

« Hey Mon Ange…ahh…Désolé d’être en retard…Je n’ai pas vue le temps passer…ouf » Dit-elle essoufflé d’avoir courue.

« Ça va aller… » 

Il la regarda de bas en haut pour avoir remarqué sa tenue à ce jour. Il s’approcha d’elle et posa sa main derrière le bas du dos de sa partenaire.

« Et je vois que ça en valait le coup~. Tu es magnifique, ma chère » Dit-il d’un ton charmeur autant que charmé.

« Mer…merci… » Dit-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

Ils s’approchaient de plus en plus pour enfin s’embrassé. Mais à cet instant, Exalia prit possession pour lui giflé au visage. Après l’acte comices, Alexia reprit le contrôle et les yeux des deux amants se rencontraient.

Le visage d’Ed avait une trace rouge vif sur son visage et regarda Alex avec incompréhension et mécontentement par ce geste violent. Alexia le regarda, paniqué par ce qu’il est passé

« Tu avais un moustique qui te tournais autour, je suis désolé de t'avoir giflé...ce n’est pas voulu…Pardon »

Edward lâcha un soupir.

« Je te pardonne, mais la prochaine fois, préviens-moi et ne recommence pas à faire ça» Dit-il avec un ton ferme mais en restant neutre  
Maintenant cela fait une faute commise et elle devra être plus vigilante.

Ils quittent la ruelle pour aller à un autre endroit. Pendant la marche, Alex tentait d'appeler Exal pour lui grondé à propos de ce qui s’est passé. 

(« Mais ça va pas ! Qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de faire ça ?! Si tu crois que je vais laisser tomber aussi facilement, tu te trompes ouvertement ! » Avec la rage qui commença à monter.)

(« Oh ! Ne t’inquiète pas… ce n’est que le début ma chère. »)

« Hey ! Tu m’entends ? Tu ne me réponds pas depuis tout à l’heure ! »

«Oh ! Désolé, j’étais perdue dans mes pensées. »

(« Bon sang ! Il faut que je reste attentive. »)

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivent devant un restaurant appelé « L’ombrelle » (Le nom est inventé).  
« Que faisons-nous devant ce restaurant ? »

« Je t’invite à sortir, donc cela veut dire aussi allez au resto, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Woah... ! Tu n’avais pas besoin de faire tout ça pour moi ! Oh~ Mon Ange, tu es incroyable ! » Dit-elle stupéfaite et touché par ce geste attentionnelle.

Il entre à l’intérieur et les yeux d’Alex se sont à briller par la splendeur de cet endroit. Si beau, si étincelant qu’on pourrait croire que c’est un manoir et non un restaurant. Le serveur nous conduisent vers une table assez distante des autres gens pour avoir plus de tranquillité (Et surtout que personne ne reconnaisse Edward (vous savez l’histoire).

« Alors, My Darling~, comment trouve-tu cette début de soirée ? » dit-il avec un sourire.

« Merveilleux ! Je n’y croyais pas que tout cela soit aussi grandiose. Je totalement charmé par cette atmosphère. »

« Heureux de l’entendre. Mais il y a plus grandiose que ça. »

« Hihihi, Oui… Toi »

Ce dernier mot n’était pas censé être dite à voix haute. Edward était surpris d’entendre cette phrase qui n’était pas à ce qu’il attendait. Ils rougirent en même temps en détournant du regard de chacun. Le serveur se présenta à eux pour qu’il puisse passer commande. Ils reprirent leurs esprits pour enfin prendre la commande.

« Qu’est-ce que ça sera pour ce soir ? » Questionne le serveur

« Je vais prendre une blanquette de veau »

« Et pour vous, Madame ? »

Le temps qu’elle choisisse son repas, Exalia reprit le contrôle et dit :

« Un coq au vin »

Les regards sont sur sa direction, le serveur me regarda dans le moindre détail pour après regarder Ed. Ed regarda Alex avec des yeux exorbité par mon choix qui est aussi choquant que son prix.

« Euh…tu es sûr que tu veux manger ça ? …Tu sais il y a d’autres nourritures sur la carte… »

Il se fait coupé aussi sec.

« Oui c’est ce que je veux ! Je sais ce que je veux pour manger, hein ! »

Les regards encore plus choqué par cette réponse. Le serveur marqua ma commande et partit en direction de la cuisine. Alexia revient à elle et rend compte de ce qui s’est passé. Une commande d’un plat qui coûte chère, une réponse qui est désagréable à dire à n’importe qui et à cet instant qu’elle regarda discrètement Edward en face… Son visage était contracté par la colère, un regard menaçant, les yeux plissés et les sourcils descendu vers le bas. Elle n’osa pas le regarder en face par peur.

Un long moment de silence pesait sur l’atmosphère. Alexia ne savait pas dire pour détruire ce silence, elle posa main sur la table tout en s’approchant du côté d’Hyde et s’arrêta devant sa main en espérant avoir une réponse. Le regard d’Hyde était ailleurs en ce moment jusqu’à qu’il voit une main se rapprochant de la sienne en regardant la destinataire qui avait la tête baissée en tentant de pas affronter son regard. 

Sa main se posa sur la sienne en attente de la réaction de son invitée. Alexia leva la tête aussitôt qu’elle sentie un contact chaud posé sur sa main et le regard était directe sur celle d’Edward. Leurs regards se croisa entre l’un qui est toujours contrarié par les fait passée mais restant ouvert et L’autre qui cherche à se faire pardonner mais de savant pas quoi dire pour qu’il la croit.

« Pourrais-tu me dire ce qu’il se passe là ? » avec un ton ferme et le regard interrogateur qui semble toujours contracté par le mécontentement.

Il la retenait la main pendant qu’il lui parlait et la caressa pour lui assurer de lui répondre.

Alexia voulait lui expliqué ce qu’il se passe mais Exalia pris possession de sa main occupé pour s’en défaire. Edward vis sa main ce défaire mais Alex reprend l’avantage et posa sa main par-dessus le sien.

«…J’ai envie de jouer un jeu, Le premier qui réussit à mettre ses mains au-dessus de l’autre joueur, il gagne. »

Edward ne comprenait pas ce qu’il se passe en ce moment même mais acceptait de s’y prêter au jeu.

« D’accord…et qu’est qu’on gagne ? »

« Hum… Aucune idée, On se décidera après la partie »

Pendant que les plats ne sont toujours à l’œuvre, ils jouaient à ce jeu pendant un certains moments. On croirait voir deux enfants qui jouaient dans un parc. Ils frappaient la table à plusieurs reprises à chaque fois qu’ils passaient une main sur l’autre et des rires se faisaient entendre dans la plupart coin du restaurant. Ce n’était pas un endroit adéquat pour faire des distractions enfantines.   
Après de nombreuses parties, c’est Alexia qui gagna le jeu.

« Félicitation Darling, quel est mon gage ? » d’un ton amusé à l’attente de la réponse

« Hum…je réfléchis… »

A la recherche du gage, Exalia en trouva une. Un gage mesquin qu’un dominant sadique pourrait ordonner à n’importe quelle personne avec qui il serait en interaction. Elle prit possession pour s'exprimer :

« Huhuhu…, Mon Cher Edward Hyde, tu dois te mettre à genoux devant moi et embrassée l’une de mes jambes que j’ai pris soin jusqu’au haut des genoux. »

Suite à ses mots, Elle lâcha un sourire pervertie avec des yeux plissée par la luxure en direction d’Edward.  
Dans son esprit, Alexia hurla de honte parce qu’elle a dit.

Et quand à Ed, les yeux écarquillé par ce gage, il balance entre être menaçant pour le faire sentir vénérablement soumis croyant qu’elle se sentait plus forte pour un simple jeu…Ou voir que cette demoiselle si innocente et timide peut cacher une personne enjouée remplit de luxure cherchant un moyen de satisfaire son désir affamant.

« HAHAHAHA…Vraiment ? Tu veux jouer ce jeu-là avec moi ? Ici même ?! Tu n’as pas froid aux yeux à ce que je vois. Tu caches bien ton jeu. Crois-tu vraiment que je vais exécuter ce que tu demandes ?! »

Alexia panique intérieurement après que Exalia lui laissa reprendre le contrôle. Elle ne sait plus comment réagir, maintenant elle a l’impression d’être une salope perverse en chaleur.

(« MAIS ÇA VA PAS DE DIRE ÇA ! ARRÊTE DE FAIRE TOUT FOIRÉ ! ») Dit-elle presque en sanglotant intérieurement.

(« Je te l’avais dit que ce n’est pas terminé. Maintenant regarde cet homme comment il a réagi à tes mots »)

(« TES mots, Exal ! »)

(Je ne crois pas qu’il le fera, ... pas vrai ?)

A cet instant, Edward s’agenouille devant elle avec le sourire à s’en mordre les lèvres. Alexia le regarda, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour l’arrêter, se figea par cette vue. Il commença en bas de la cheville par de simple baiser, ses lèvres et son souffle chaud au contact de sa peau la faisait perdre ses moyens, n’osant pas le regarder mais c’était plus fort qu’elle de jeter un coup d’œil sur ses actions. Elle vérifie à chaque fois que quelqu’un ne vienne pas jusqu’ici ou même les voir à l’œuvre.

Il arriva au niveau du tibia en continuant son parcours mais avec quelques micro morsure qu’il laissa marqué légèrement sur sa peau et lançant un regard plein de malice. La chaleur commença à monter en sentent des petits tremblements qui lui parcourait tout le long du corps. Exalia qui se montra présente à cette scène, ria sadiquement au côté Alexia.

(« Que ce passe-t-il ma chère ? Je te sens stressé depuis un moment déjà. Apprécies-tu ses gestes ? »)

(« NON… Je me sens mal »)

(« Je te l’avais dit à propos de “PAS” être ce que tu peux croire il veut que te faire du mal, t’utiliser à son insu pour se satisfaire son désir pervertis »)

Il arriva jusqu’aux genoux puis redescendant doucement.

(« C’est faux…Il n’est pas comme ça, pas comme certains Hyde qu’on raconte. Alors pourquoi me faire ça ! C’est comme ça que tu essaie de me montrer sa face cachée !? Tu es vraiment un sans cœur ! …Mais woaw~ c’est tellement excitant à la fois! Je voudrais tellement crier mais je ne peux pas, lui dire de continuer mais il ne devrait pas, pas ici ! Toutes les interdits qui peut être commise rendent la vie plus intéressante… »)

Le serveur arriva en direction de leur table avec les plats.

((« Ok ! Ça suffit maintenant ! »))

Elle reprit le contrôle pour éjecté Ed avec le pied sur son épaule pour qu’il tombe en arrière. Il remonta sur sa chaise avant que le serveur n’éveille aucun soupesons.

Après les plats posés, nos deux tourtereaux se regarda dans les yeux avec des visages gênés, enfin l’une plus de l’autre. Alexia avais les yeux qui brillait à cause de la chaleur et du reflet de la lumière avec une respiration saccadé qu’elle masquait tête baissé. Hyde, lui n’était pas mécontent de ce qui s’est passé excepté la bousculade qui lui laissa avec une petite douleur sur l’épaule. Il la regarda avec insistance son petit masque d’innocence qui se brisait sous ses yeux.

Alex se força à manger ce plat qui n’a pas son choix et particulièrement pas une consommatrice de vin. Même si elle voulait manger que la viande, elle était imbibée de vin chaud. Elle mangea sans grimacer face à Edward qui lui mangeait tranquillement le sien.  
Le repas terminé, le serveur passa pour récupérer les assiettes. Dans l’élan, Exalia refait surface et fait renverser l’assiette restant de sauce de blanquette sur Edward.

A cet acte, les yeux d’Edward étaient grand ouverts avec les vaisseaux sanguins qui apparaissent dans l’orbite et le visage crispé de rage. 

Le serveur alla aussitôt en cuisine pour nettoyer les dégâts. Alexia prise de panique, s’excusa et s’approcha de lui pour lui enlever les plus gros dégâts mais la repoussa aussi vite qu’elle à peine effleuré.

« NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! »

Il part en direction des toilettes et laissant sa partenaire seule sur le sol, rejeter, devant quelques regards indiscret de quelques personnes. C’était de trop, elle s’assit sur sa chaise, presque les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

« Tu es contente de toi !? Tu as réussi a gâché ma soirée ! J’espère que c’est ce que tu voulais, sale garce ! »

« Tu ne m’a pas laissé d’autre choix ! Je n’ai pas voulu que tu sortes… »

« Je te déteste ! » Dit-elle avec les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

Exalia ne disait plus un mot, elle voulait seulement qu’elle l’écoute et qu’elle obéisse, elle n’avait pas l’habitude qu’elle se rebelle contre sa volonté.

Après quelques minutes qui passent, Edward sort des toilettes et revient vers la table pour récupérer ses affaires. Alexia le vit et voit son visage couverts d’ombre quand-il mit son chapeau.

« Où vas-tu ? » dit-elle d’une petite voix

« Nous partons !... » D’un ton rapide et brute

Elle se leva et il lui prit par le poignée pour quitter le restaurant. Ils sortent du restaurant pour aller se réfugier autre part. Il la tenait fermement et en la serrant fort qu’elle ne sentait plus le sang coulé dans sa main (Même Exalia ressentait et se prépara au pire qui pourrait venir).

Ils arrivent vers une impasse d’une ruelle et la lâcha pour lui faire face. Leurs visages étaient très proches mais pas pour faire une accolade, mais plutôt pour un règlement de compte

« Vas-tu me dire ce qu’il t’arrive ?! Toute la soirée, tu as agis bizarrement. Tu m’as giflé, mal parler, provoqué, blessé à l’épaule et humilier en renversent mon assiette dessus. »

Il s’approche d’elle a chaque paroles qu’il sortit jusqu’à qu’elle être soit plaqué contre le mur. Le poing cogna contre le mur ce qui la surprit par ce geste violent. Elle resta tétanisé de peur en affrontant son regard pleine de rage.

« Je n’apprécie pas qu’on joue de moi comme ça ! Je vais te montrer comment je me sens humilié comme ça… »

Le visage devient pâle, elle comprit ce qui vas ce passé puis baissa la tête pour qu’elle n’affronte pas son regard. Edward la retenait contre le mur et son corps se compressa contre la sienne. Elle tenta de s’en défaire, de repousser mais elle se sentait trop faible pour y arriver.

« Je t’en supplie… re-lâche-moi… » Dit-elle avec une faible voix tremblante.

Puis un déclic arriva, plus de tremblement. Elle resta immobile, toujours tête baissé face à lui. Il commença à relâcher un peu la pression quand soudain, un poing frappa sur son visage ce qui fait tomber sa canne par l’effet de surprise suivie d’un coup de genoux dans l’abdomen, qui lui fait tombé à quatre pattes à avec un bras qui lui couvre l’abdomen injurié. La jeune femme échappa de son attaquant et ramassa la canne qui était tombé. Elle était dos à lui qui crachait toujours sa salive.

« Petite p*** ingrate.. ! Tu vas me le payé pour ça ! »

« Une Pute ? Ingrate ? Je crois que tu fais erreur mon salaud. »

Cette voix avait changé. Que ce-t-il passé ? Il leva la tête et vis un visage qu’il avait déjà connue auparavant.

« Ex…Exalia ?! »

Son visage était tétanisé par la vue de cette personne avec qui discutait au bar, rigolait à des blagues, celle… qui a parler d’Alexia comme-ci elle était une personne extérieure alors que… Elles sont comme lui, comme les autres Hydes. Deux personnalités pour une seule personne.

« Bravo, mon cher ! Tu as réussi à appliquer mon plan. Je croyais que ça allait jamais se terminer. »

« Quoi ?! Quel plan ?! De quoi tu parles ?! »

« Te faire craquer pour que ma chère créatrice voit tes attentions et surtout ton véritable visage. Toutes mes actions ont porté leurs fruits et je t’en remercie. »

Les images de ce qui s’est passé sont revenues en tête.

« La gifle sur le visage, la commande trop chère, les provocations et tout ce qui s’est passé,même les coups … C’était TOI ! » montrant sa colère qui monte en flèche. 

« Bien joué, Sherlock ! Tu croyais que tu allais avoir ma précieuse Alexia entre tes mains ?! HAHAHAHAHA ! Que t’es vraiment stupide ! Je ne laisserai pas un dangereux fauteur de trouble à l’attitude perverse s'approcher d’elle. »

(« Je t’en supplie ! Arrête ça ! Partons sur le champ et laisse le tranquille, s’il te plait ! »)

(« Oh non ! Je n’ai pas terminé avec lui »)

« Et maintenant que tu es affaibli, je vais en profiter de te donner le coup de grâce ! »

Elle le piétina et posa son pied sur sa nuque prête à le frapper avec la canne.

Au moment de l’action, prêt à frapper, Edward ferma les yeux… un moment après, il rouvrit les yeux et vis… Alexia, Les larmes sortent des yeux et la canne toujours levé prêt à frapper. Elle lâcha la canne qui fait un coup fort sur le sol et retira son pied de sa nuque. Elle recula petit à petit de panique en murmurant en répétition :

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé… »

Elle fit demi-tour pour prendre la fuite mais quelque chose la retenait au bas de sa robe. C’était Edward qui tira sur le tissu pour la retenir. Elle essaya de tirer sur le reste du tissu pour qu’il la relâche mais en vain. Elle ramassa un vieux morceau de verre et déchira le bout de tissu qu’il retenait pour après s’enfuir dans les rues de Londres.

Elle courut, courut et courut aussi vite à en perdre l’oxygène et en chutant quelquefois sur le sol pour ce relever plus rapidement avant qu’il ne l’a retrouve.

Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle par peur qu’il rentre par effraction pour lui faire du mal. Elle arriva vers un hôtel à Cavendish Square et paya sa chambre tout l’argent qu’elle avait gardé. Elle verrouille la porte et s’écroula en pleure sur le lit. Exalia est apparue à côté d’elle en tentant d’avoir une conversation avec elle.

« Ale… »

Elle la coupa très rapidement.

« NON ! TAIS-TOI ! JE NE VEUX PLUS T'ENTENDRE PARLER ! TU AS G CHÉ MA SOIRÉE AVEC LUI ! MAINTENANT IL ME DÉTESTE, IL ME CHERCHE ET JE SUIS PERSUADÉ QU’IL A PRÉVENU LES AUTRES POUR ME RETROUVER ! TU ETAIT CESSEZ ME SOUTENIR, CELLE QUI M’AIDERAIT QUAND J’EN AIS BESOIN ! ET TU ES CELLE QUI A TOUT DÉTRUIT ! ET POURQUOI ?! PARCE QUE TU VOULAIS M’AVOIR POUR TOI TOUTE SEULE ! TU N’ES QU’UNE ÉGOISTE, HYPOCRITE ET UNE SADIQUE SANS CŒUR ! ON EST MORTE MAINTENANT. »

A ces mots, Exalia se sentait blessé par ce qu’elle a entendu mais sa dernière phrase lui fit briser le cœur :

« JE VOUDRAIS QUE TU DISPARAISSE ! »

Exalia sent une profonde mélancolie et fit ce qu’elle a ordonné. Elle disparue sans laisse un courant d’air. Toute la nuit, Elles pleuraient à chaud larmes dans leurs coins et ne dormaient pas de nuit.

La journée passa dans un profond silence, Aucune d’entre elle ne s’adressa la parole. Alexia devenait paranoïaque à vérifier que aucun d’entre eux la retrouve.

Jusqu’à ce jour, elle paya sa dernière nuit et quitta l’hôtel dans la nuit qui tombait. Alexia marcha sur le chemin vers la rivière, Exalia la suivait sur le chemin et la regarda et elle vit quelque chose qui lui fit glacée le sang. Son visage était livide, un regard sans vie et sombre. Elles arrivaient vers le pont et Alex profita de ramasser des pierres assez lourd à porter, ce qui questionne Exalia.

« Que fais-tu avec ces pierres ? Et pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? »

« Tu voulais que nous soyons seulement nous deux, Eh bien, j’exécute ce que tu demandes. Nous serons ensemble à jamais, toi, moi et les pierres qui nous feront quitter ce monde désespérant » dit-elle avec un regard possédé par le néant, petit sourire narquois et des yeux aussi vide que son âme disparut marqué sur son visage.

Exalia comprit vite ce qui ce passe et faisait en sorte de pas le faire.

« Hey ! Tu sais…Tu n’aies pas obligé de faire ceci…Nous…Nous pouvons commencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs…Je pourrais te protéger…Je pourrais te caché de ces personnes malveillants qui voudront te faire du mal… »

« HAHAHA…hahahaha !…Non…tu pourras rien faire…Nous…ne pouvons pas vivre plus longtemps… »

Exalia commença avoir des larmes qui monta et cria de la supplier de pas le faire…mais en vain.

« Au revoir, ma chère Exalia, merci d’avoir été présente pour moi et c’était une joie immense de t’avoir connue. »

A ses mots, Exalia courra en direction d’Alexia et tomba avec elle en la serrant dans ses bras fantomatique qu’en a Alexia, tomba en arrière, tête cognant contre l’eau et se laissant couler en profondeur de la rivière et les yeux qui se fermaient doucement

Tout était silencieux…Pas un seul bruit était prononcer…jusqu’à enfin entendre un bruit assez sourd et répétitif qui résonna dans son esprit. Elle ouvrit ses yeux en essayant de distingué où elle se trouvait et après reprit connaissance, elle découvrit qu’elle se trouvait dans une chambre d’hôpital.

Elle descendit du lit pour s'approcher du miroir qui était pas loin. Elle se regarda de plus près et vit qu’elle n’avait aucun dégât sur tout son organisme mais elle remarqua qu’elle était toujours sous forme fantomatique, mais légèrement invisible.  
Elle comprit qu’elle n’avait pas le contrôle et se retourna vers le lit où elle était reposée. Et vit sous le choc, sa créatrice allongé sur ce lit, branché à quelques machines.

Mais la seule question que Exalia se posent est…Comment sont-elles arrivés ici et pourquoi sont-elles encore en vie ?

Soudain, un bruit de porte se faisait entendre et une personne vêtu d’un chemisier claire et d’un pantalon beige, les cheveux châtain avec quelques mèches grises, s’approcha du lit pour se mettre à côté de l’inconsciente.

(Bon sang ! C’est qui lui !? Que fait-il ici ?!)

Il la regarda de plus près pour ensuite regarder la caméra de surveillance. Il alla s’approcher et réussis à le désactiver pour après revenir vers elle. L’homme commença à parler tout seul pour ensuite boire une petite fiole. Il commença à bouger étrangement en gesticulant dans tous les sens, ce qui a surpris Exalia qui regarda toute la scène. Cet homme se transforme en quelqu’un d’autre mais… quelqu’un de familier, après que la transformation terminée, elle vit en face d’elle était Edward. (A chaque transformation, Edward garde les vêtements de Jekyll .Même si c’est trop grand pour lui.)

Son visage surpris est devenue une haine noire quand elle fit face à lui.

(TOI ?! POURQUOI TU ES LA ?! TOUT ÇA EST DE TA FAUTE ?! JE DEVRAIS TERMINER CE QUI A ÉTÉ INTERROMPU !)

Elle décida de rentrer dans le corps d’Alexia pour prendre le contrôle…Mais elle ne parvient pas à faire bouger un muscle. Tandis qu’Edward, la regarda avec peine de la voir ainsi. Il lui prit sa main tiède pour la serrer fort alors que l’autre main caressa le haut de la tête. Son visage pâle, sans expression et si silencieux lui fit quelque peu regretter la dernière fois qui s’est quitté lors de cette soirée.  
Il entendit des bruits de pas de l’autre côté de la porte et courut en direction de la petite salle de bain pour se retransformer. Le docteur Guertin arriva dans la chambre et cherchant le visiteur.

Docteur Jekyll ? Êtes-vous là ?

Oui ! Je suis là. Dit-il quand il sortit de la salle de bain pour après faire face au docteur de l’hôpital.

Et Exalia sort à son tour pour entendre les mots du médecin.

Alors ? Comment va-elle, Docteur ?

Elle est chanceuse cette demoiselle d’avoir été secourue. Encore quelques secondes dans l’eau et c’était fini pour elle. Dommage que nous n’ayons pas pu savoir le nom du sauveteur. Mais j’ai le regret de vous annoncer qu’elle est actuellement dans le coma dû à un traumatisme crânien par le choc au contact de l’eau ou par autre élément qui l’atteint et nous ne savons pas si un jour, elle se réveillera. Nous la garderons sur surveillance jusqu’à avoir des nouvelles. Au revoir Docteur et désolé.

Après le départ du médecin, Le corps de Jekyll commença à trembler légèrement et à prendre le contrôle pour se transformé et la transformation terminée, il était abasourdi par les mots dites et briser par ses derniers mots. Il revenu vers elle et les larmes monta aux yeux et éclata en sanglot sur les draps.

Désolé…Je suis tellement désolé…Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit sur toi et Exalia ?! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! Je ne peux pas y croire … ! Oh Darling… ne part pas… !

Exalia le regarda, mais pas avec haine, plutôt…de tristesse de le voir comme ça car pourtant ils s’entendaient bien ensemble jusqu’à… Oui, jusqu’à Alexia eut le coup de foudre sur lui et qu’elle la laissa faire sa vie de son côté. Elle sentie une grosse boule au ventre et un sentiment de culpabilité par ses actions précédente. Et tout de suite compris qu’elle aura des fortes chances de plus prendre contrôle et de rester coincé dans le palais intérieur d’Alexia jusqu’à qu’il est un changement.

Les jours passent, et Edward alla toujours la voir pour assurer que tout va bien (comme si les médecins faisaient pas leurs travail). Exalia s'ennuyait dans le vide de ses pensée et regrettant encore ses actions. Et Alexia est toujours inconsciente mais respirant encore et la machine sonnait toujours régulier qui devenait insupportable à écouter.

Le docteur arriva dans la chambre avec une expression triste pour faire face à docteur Jekyll.

Docteur Jekyll… Je suis en regret de vous dire que je ne pouvais plus garder Mademoiselle Moreau ici.

QUOI ?! Disent-ils alunissons

Il n’y a pas eu de changement depuis son arrivée, son battement de cœur reste comme telle ainsi que sa respiration qui est restée faible. Je serai en contraint de devoir la débrancher.

Non ! Ce n’est pas possible ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ?!

Je ne peux pas la retenir encore ici, j’ai d’autres patients à m’occuper. Je vous laisse avec elle une dernière fois et je reviendrais pour y mettre fin à tout ça.

Le médecin part de la chambre en laissant Jekyll complètement paralysée et qui invoque Ed de folie en hurlant comme un fou.

COMMENT OSE-IL ! ILS N’ONT PAS LE DROIT DE FAIRE ÇA ! JE REFUSE QU’IL ME LA RETIRE ! ALEXIA ! JE T’EN SUPPLIE MON AMOUR ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! S’IL TE PLAIT !

Et il éclata en forte sanglot en serrant fortement la main de son amante, Jekyll ne pouvait rien faire pour elle et pour lui non plus, donc il resta silencieux dans sa conscience. Pour Exalia, C’est pire qu’un cauchemar qui se réalise ! Elle se plaça au-dessus d’Alex et cria de toutes ses forces pour tenter de la ramener.

ALEXIA ! S’IL TE PLAIT ! ARRÊTE D’ÊTRE INCONSCIENTE ET RÉVEILLE-TOI ! J’AI COMPRIS MES ERREURS ! ALLEZ ! RÉVEILLE-TOI !  
…Toujours rien…Et éclata en sanglot à son tour.

JE T’EN SUPPLIE ! RÉPOND-MOI ! REVIENT à nous ! Je souffre assez par ton silence et je ne veux pas souffrir pour l’éternité ! *SANGLOT* JE TE PROMETS D’ÊTRE GENTILLE, DE TE SOUTENIR POUR TOUT, DE PLUS TE FAIRE DU MAL …Et…

Et leurs voix résonnent à l’unisson.

JE T’AIME !

Et soudain, le silence…pas un bruit de pas ou de bruit. Edward et Exalia serra fortement leurs bien-aimé pour ne plus jamais la lâcher.

Et tout à coup, Le battement du cœur s’accélère et au bruit, on croirait qu’il y a un deuxième battement de cœur qui sonna à l’unisson du premier. Exalia la serra encore plus alors que Edward releva la tête et vis une ombre transparente qui était couché sur Alexia avec un cœur qui battait au même rythme que la sienne. Et c’est alors qu’il comprit que s’était Exalia qui la ramena à la vie en partageant son souffle et ses forces pour la réanimer.

Suite à cet évènement, La main que tenait Edward commença à bouger et à le serrer à son tour. Jusqu’à entendre une forte inspiration de la dernière jusqu’à l’ouverture des paupières. Edward et Exalia, choqués, la regarda reprendre ses esprits.  
Alexia se réveilla de son long sommeil et sa vue se troublait à l’ouverture de ses yeux. Elle voyait que du blanc flouté en se demandant où elle était.

"…Il y a quelqu’un ?"

A l’entente de ses premières paroles, Ed lâcha la main pour la serrer dans ses bras.

DARLING ! Oh mon ange ! Tu es vivante ! J’ai cru te perdre pour toujours. Ne me fait plus une frayeur pareille, tu m’entends ?!

Alexia sembla confuse, ne sachant pas ce qu’il s’est passé. Mais elle serra contre lui à son tour pour sentir son contact et s’embrassaient jusqu’à perdre l’oxygène.

Exalia n’arrivait pas à y croire ce qu’elle a vu. Elle a sauvé sa créatrice de la mort, des larmes commença à monter aux yeux et pleura de joie par cette réussite. Alexia l’entendit et la regarda avec une expression tristement égaré par ce qui s’est passé et sachant pas pourquoi sont-ils en larmes. Elle posa l’une de ses mains à l’autre bout du lit pour poser sur celle de son fantôme elle-même pour la rassurer.  
La porte s’ouvrit et le médecin entra à l’intérieur avec la tête dans les dossiers ce qui surprit Edward de sa venue.

Docteur Jekyll. C’est le moment de dire à revoir à…

Vous voulez dire « Bonjour », Docteur (Guertin) ?

Il leva les yeux par cette voix inconnu et sursauta comme-si il a aperçu un fantôme face à lui.

Mais…mais c’est un miracle ! Vous vous êtes enfin réveiller, Mademoiselle ! Et…

Il se tourna vers Edward.

Qui êtes-vous, Monsieur ?

Edward commença à stresser de cet imprévus et sachant pas quoi dire, alors Alexia pris la parole.

C’est mon petit-ami, Docteur. Il est venu pour me rendre visite.

Son nom, Mademoiselle ?

Un moment de panique fit perdre leurs moyens jusqu’à avoir l’obtention d’un prénom.

Ed…win. Hydon…

(What? O_O)

(Vraiment Alex… -_-)

Euh…Très bien? Mais où est Docteur Jekyll ?

Edward pris la parole. 

Le Docteur s’est absenté pour affaire urgente et il m’a contacté pour garder un œil sur elle.

Mais comment connaissez-vous Docteur Jekyll ? Et comment se fait-il que vous portez les mêmes vêtements que lui ?

Les questions commença à énerver Edward qui commença à se chauffer de colère alors que Alex lui prenait la main pour lui faire signe de se retenir pour ne pas ce fait attrapé. Et quelqu’un d’autre entra à ce moment-là.

Docteur ? On a besoin de vous pour…Oh ! Mais quelle surprise ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé, Miss Moreau ! Oh Monsieur, vous êtes là aussi ! Vous avez de la chance que votre fiancé vous ait sauvé de la noyade.

Les visages se sont tout de suite changés. Docteur Guérin ne comprenait pas ce qui ce passe, Edward qui se sentait énervé et gêner par cette la discussion du Docteur et la rencontre entre lui et l’infirmière, Exalia qui fut surprise par cette confession et de même pour Alexia qui rougissait après l’entente de cette phrase « Fiancé ».

(Quoi ?! Mon…mon fiancé ?! Comment ?...Comment s’est arrivé ?!) dit-Alex

(Il nous a sauvées !...Après ce qu’il s’est passé ? il nous a sauvés la vie !...) pensa-Exalia

Exalia prit conscience de la situation et avait peut-être trop jugée à son sujet à comparer avec les autres Hydes. Il est certes tordu, provocateur, et encore j’en passe. Mais il est vrai qu’il a été respectueux avec Alexia en ayant pas les mêmes intentions que les autres. Et combien de fois il l'a sauvée la vie de toute situations possible. 

Très bien infirmière Emma, je viens tout de suite. Je vais vous laisser et je reviendrais plus tard.

Le docteur en compagnie de l’infirmière, quitta la chambre laissant les 2 tourtereaux dans la confusion. Alexia se retourna vers Edward pour avoir une explication.

Ta…Ta fiancé ?! J’ai manqué quelques choses ?!

Laisse-moi t'expliquer avant de paniquer ! Sais-tu ce qui s’est passée la nuit dernière ?

La nuit dernière ?

Souviens-tu de notre dernier rendez-vous ?

Notre dernier rendez-vous… euh…je ne m’en souviens plus. 

Le visage d’Ed se décompose, sachant qu’il devra lui tout raconter, mais il sait que Exalia pourrait lui raconter mais avec ce qui s’est passé, il est préférable qu’il ne la laisse pas seule avec elle.

Bon… On sait donner rendez-vous à une ruelle pour se retrouver. On s’est embrassé et je t’ai amené à un grand restaurant où nous avons diné ici-même…

Alexia l’écouta dans les moindres détails avec une sourire aux lèvres pour ce début phrase tandis que Exalia, elle ne voulait pas ré-entendre parler de ce fiasco qui leurs a coûté la vie. 

…Et tu te comportais bizarrement durant toute la soirée… 

Le visage d’Alexia qui était souriant est devenu un visage surpris et interrogatif. 

Comment ça ? Me comportais bizarrement ? Toute la soirée !

Tu étais devenue désagréable, provocatrice et joueuse durant le repas. Tu passais de la douceur à la brutalité et inversement.

(Je t’ai fait commander un plat de luxe, tu voulais jouer un jeu pour briser la glace et je l’ai défié de faire des baisers sur l’une de tes jambes…Et il a fait)

J’ai été comme ça ?! Oh mon dieu ! Mais que s’est-il passé après ?

Dès que nous ayons nos plats, tu as renversé mon assiette sur moi…Volontairement.

(Je l’ai fait)

Alexia se sentait coupable par tous les actes qu’elle a pu commise, mais jeta un coup d’œil vers Exalia qui avait la tête baissé n’osant pas affronter le regard.

Nous avons quitté le restaurant et nous sommes allez vers une impasse pour avoir une discussion. Je me suis énervé sur toi par tes bêtises et tu m’avais frappé.

(Il a voulu t'intimider pour te faire payer tout la honte que je l’ai infligé et je lui suis mis un coup de poing sur son visage suivie d’un coup de genoux dans l’abdomen)

C’est trop à entendre pour Alexia qui se retenait de pleurer et de crier jusqu’à la dernière phrase.

Et… Tu étais transformé pour être « Exalia… »

(Je me suis transformé pour lui faire face)

Alexia avait les yeux écarquillés suite à cette révélation, maintenant Edward connaît leurs secrets.

Elle a voulu en finir avec moi…

(Je lui est avoué mes intentions et en finir avec lui)

Mais (Mais)

Tu t’es retenu d’agir. Disent-ils à l’unisson.

Et tu as fuis pendant que je te retenais.

Alexia ne savait plus quoi faire ou quoi dire. Elle se sentait salit, honteuse et dégouté par toute cette discussion. 

(On s’est disputé et tu as perdue la raison et voulu en finir) 

Mon dieu...Je...je n’y crois pas que tout ça s’est passé en une soirée ! Je ne peux pas croire que tout ça, c’est…

Exalia se prépara à ce qu’elle à dire, mais…

MA faute.

QUOI ?!

Mais qu’est-ce que raconte ?!

C’est vrai, si...Si je te l’avais dit, tous ça ne serait pas arrivé ou si j’était bien plus forte, j’aurais tout fait pour éviter le massacre.

(Arrête ! c’est pas toi...)

Mais....Après tout ce qui s’est passé, Je...Nous t’avons fait vivre une soirée atroce, te blesser physiquement et tu nous a découvert. Pourquoi nous avoir sauvée ? Ne méritait-je pas un tel sacrifice ?

Edward prit une profonde respiration avant de lui répondre. Tandis que Exalia souhaiterait entendre également sa réponse. Il lui prit fermement sa mains pour lui répondre.

Ale...love. Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça et je le vois maintenant.  
Je t'ai recherché partout dans tout le quartier. Enfin aussi le vieil homme m'a assisté.

Et je suis allé vers l'une des rivière et je t'ai vu te laisser tomber du pont avec quelques pierres dans tes bras et j'ai accouru vers la rivière pour te faire sortir de ce piège mortel malgré...

Malgré quoi?

...Ma peur des profondeurs de l'eau

Alexia & Exalia était très surprise par sa confession

Et je t'ai emporté à l'hôpital jusqu'à avoir quelqu'un pour te prendre en charge

Alexia était tellement perplexe et plus que honteuse et horrible par ce qu'elle a entendue

Je...Je ne sais pas quoi dire...Mais tu as risqué ta vie et ta affronté ta phobie pour...ce sauvetage indésirable. Je ne...je ne mérite pas tous ça, tout cet accident et la peine que je t'ai causés. dit-elle avec les larmes qui montaient au yeux

Tu ferais plus de bien que...tu me quitte et faire ta vie en toute tranquillité sans ma nuisance et surtout ma présence

A ses mots, elle baissa la tête en commençant à sangloter silencieusement alors que Exalia était brisée par les mots de celle-ci et refusant de se pardonné à elle-même

Il posa sa main sur le visage de celle-ci et le fit relever pour faire face à face et lui dit:

Mon ange...Je ne suis pas un homme emplit de rancoeur et aucun cas un affreux tyran. Ces actes m'ont beaucoup blessés et tu comprend ma rage envers ceci. Je m'expliquerais avec Exalia pour ses actes mais je tiens à te dire quelques choses...

Alexia le regarda droit dans les yeux

Tu es une personne formidable~ Emplit de gentillesse et de bonne attention et j'en suis toujours reconnaissant pour tes bon gestes. Tu es la douceur incarné, un ange déchu et je n'imagine pas la chance que nous nous sommes rencontré cet nuit là et tout ce qui suit - dit-il avec une voix calme avec le regard perçant de douceur en laissant sa main toujours posé sur la joue de celle-ci

"Je ne suis pas un lâche et aucun cas je te lacherais pour prendre le risque de te faire détruire en te laissant seule. Je..." il fit une pause pour reprendre sa phrase. "Je tiens à toi~ Cela me fait sourire d'être en ta présence et parler ensemble je veux dire "te taquiner" tu agis toujours avec bienveillance avec tout ce que je fais en dehors."

"Je n'ai jamais regretté notre rencontre et pas aussi nos rencards. Et je vais l'admettre que cette dernière n'était pas la plus merveilleuse mais je me suis quand bien amusé(pour un court temps)" dit-il ses dernières en marmonnant.

Alexia,toujours les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues, se retourna pour embrasser le paume de la main d'Ed à mainte reprise en murmurant ces mots: "Merci Merci, tu es incroyable~ Je t'aime tellement~"

Exalia regarda la scène avec beaucoup d'émotion, balançant entre la joie et la peine avec regret. Elle le sait maintenant ses conséquences et elle devra les payés pour ça. Pendant qu'Edward essuya les trace de larme de son amante et lui faire face encore une fois. Il a déjà remarqué auparavant à propos d'elle, c'est que ses yeux d'un bleu sombre pouvait changer sa couleur pour un bleu plus claire avec une brillance quand elle est en pleure.

"Cela pourrait être sous entendue "Sadique" mais...tes yeux sont magnifique~"

Alexia ricana légèrement à sa réponse. "Tu n'ai pas le premier à me l'avoir dit celle-ci" et elle souria. "Mais tu sais ce qui est encore plus magnifique?"

"Quoi donc?"

Elle s'approcha de lui en déposant un tendre baiser ce qui a pu surprendre un peu celui-ci et quitta légèrement à son emprise. "C'est vous, Mr.Hyde~"

*rire légèrement* “Viens par là petite flatteuse" et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément tandis que Exalia les a laissé en tranquillité pour ne plus interposé entre eux.

"Mais j'ai une autre question?..."

"Hum?"

"Ta fiancé, chéris?"

"Oh hell ! Oublie ça. ça en vaut pas la peine d'en parler 😓"

"*Rigole ensemble et repart là où il était arrêté💏*"


End file.
